Tragic Love
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Kag and Inu pairing and Kikyo dies. Its a tragic love story about love and death. I stink at summeries read and find out for yourselves.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha otherwise Kikyo would have died and stayed dead.

Hi it's Sakura this is my first fanfiction so please be nice ok on with the story.

Tragic Love

Kagome left the safety of the campfire for a walk. It had been a week since Naraku's defeat and everyone was still recovering from their injuries. Kagome now had to make the most important decision of her life. To stay in feudal Japan or to go home to her own era.

Right as Kagome left the camp Inuyasha returned. "Hey, where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"She left to go for a walk," replied Sango, as she was cleaning her weapon.

With Kagome

'What am I going to do I love it here but can I leave my family?' Kagome thought as she walked deeper into the forest.

All of a sudden she heard a low growl coming out of the bushes behind her.

'Darn it! I forgot my bow and arrows back at camp.' Kagome panicked. Kagome started to run further and further into the forest until she reached the end of the forest and a cliff. The growling stopped and out of the bushes stepped Kikyo.

"Kikyo were you the one who was chasing me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" asked Kagome backing away from Kikyo and toward the edge of the cliff.

"Because you are the only thing standing in my way of what belongs to me." Kikyo said walking slowly over to Kagome.

"What am I standing in your way of," Kagome asked confused then realization overcame her, "Inuyasha! I'm standing between you and Inuyasha."

"Yes," Kikyo replied as she stood am arms length away from Kagome. "Now to get rid of that problem." Kikyo said as she pushed Kagome off the cliff.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH" screamed Kagome as she fell. 'Inuyasha!!' Kagome's mind screamed.

With Inuyasha

'Inuyasha!!' came a cry in Inuyasha's mind. 'Kagome!' Inuyasha recognized. That's when the sent of fresh blood overcame his senses. He leapt to his feet and fallowed the smell of Kagome's blood.

The smell of blood leads him to the edge of the cliff. "No, don't tell me ………" Inuyasha launched himself down the cliff.

At the bottom was Kagome's bloody, broken form.

"K-Ka-Kagome what happened?" Inuyasha asked he body.

"Inuyasha," came a heavenly voice behind him. He quickly turned around and came face to face with Kagome.

"Kagome you're alive," Inuyasha said running up to her.

"No, Inuyasha I am dead. I just came back to say goodbye." Kagome floated further up to the sky.

"Wait! Tell me who killed you." Inuyasha cried.

"It was someone who never fully accepted you." Kagome floated higher.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Yes, I'm sorry Inuyasha but I have to go now. I love you, sorry I never got to tell you when I was alive." Kagome said with tears running down her face.

"Kagome …….. I love you too." Kagome smiled as she disappeared. "I will avenge you, Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled to the heavens.

Inuyasha went back to Kagome's body and picked her up and carried her bridal style to the God Tree. He held her to him and then started digging her grave beneath the God Tree because that was where they both met for the first met. After the buried her he stayed for an hour and then went out to hunt Kikyo.

With Sango, Miroku & Shippo

Inuyasha and Kagome never returned so the group decided to return to Kaede's village and headed to the God Tree because that is where Inuyasha usually hangs out. Shippo ran ahead of Miroku and Sango but stopped in his tracks in front of the God Tree.

Sango and Miroku soon arrived and saw the grave it read:

**Kagome Higurashi **

**Loved by all and will be missed**

**Beloved of a Hanyou**

Shippo and Sango broke down and started crying and Miroku began a prayer.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha ran through the forest searching for the scent of graveyard soil and herbs. In a clearing he found Kikyo.

"Inuyasha come we can now go to hell and be together forever," Kikyo called.

"Go to hell yourself, Witch. Did you _kill_ my Kagome?" Inuyasha snarled at Kikyo.

Kikyo's eyes darkened at the name Kagome and Inuyasha had his answer.

"I came to _**kill**_ you Kikyo!" Inuyasha growled as he attacked.

Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga and charged Kikyo. Kikyo dogged the Tetsusaiga and made a grab for her bow but Inuyasha had already cut her in half form shoulder to hip.

"That's what you get for killing _**my**_ Kagome."

The trapped souls in Kikyo's body left and she returned to dust. Inuyasha looked to the sky and whispered, "I avenged you Kagome, my beloved." Then he started the journey back to Kaede's village and Kagome's grave.

The moon was up when he reached the God Tree. Inuyasha kneeled down on Kagome's grave and said, "Kagome I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most but I will be joining you soon because I can't live without so please wait for me." Inuyasha took out the Tetsusaiga when Sango and Miroku came into the clearing.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Sango yelled tears streaming down her face.

"Killing myself," Inuyasha said as he positioned it right above his heart.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Cause my life is empty without Kagome by my side and because I …… fell in love with her." With that Inuyasha plunged the sword into his heart. Within minutes he was gone.

Sango broke down and Miroku said, "Let's bury him with Kagome it's what they both would have wanted."

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha was in the God Tree, when he heard a voice call out for him.

"Inuyasha!" He looked below and saw Kagome. Inuyasha jumped down form his perch and took her into his arms.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he rejoiced in the felling of her in his arms again.

"Inuyasha, why did you kill yourself?" Kagome cried into his shoulder.

"It would have been too hard and lonely to live without you by my side." Inuyasha replied. Then he raised her face up and (a.n. here it comes people) kissed her. When they separated they looked around themselves and saw that they were in feudal Japan again but there were no demons to be found anywhere. Then looked back at each other.

"Aishiteru, Kagome." Inuyasha said with all his heart while staring into her brown eyes.

"Aishiteru, Inuyasha." Kagome said staring into his golden eyes.

They kissed again with all the feeling they had bottled up inside of them and when they parted Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and ran of into the forest where they would spend an eternity together.

**-Owari-**

Authors Note: please review.


End file.
